Cousin Kragok
by V the Happy Lurker
Summary: This is based on a scene from 'Tommy'. If you don't like seeing a certian echidna tortured, don't read.


Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is you beloved host neko, Chaine-sama here with a treat from V-chan: A Knuckles fanfic! Yep, that's right. Once AGAIN, V's convoluted, fuzzy little mind has wandered off to yet another genre of ficdom! *Sighs. * At least this time, she's just posting one short fic. For those of you awaiting the rest of "**GW...Dracula**", uh...well, I guess you're gonna have to wait till next year at this rate. The song in this fic was loving 'borrowed' from the Who...which means not only is V once again ripping off a decent movie, but a musical too! 

_{Suddenly, Chaine receives a jolt from a cattle prod.}_ **_SILENCE! Now get on with the fic, fleabag._**

  
Ouch...Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. But first, the warnings:

**WARNING: Violent torture of a beloved comic book/video game icon no own by the author of this fic.**

**Also, absolutely no real plot what so ever!**

Now we hope you enjoy.... 

**Cousin Kragok**

Knuckles stood in front of a mirror, staring blankly at his reflection. Behind him was a piano and another echidna about his own age dressed liked a Hell's Angel. Knuckles is dressed up as well, but he's in an olive drab sweater, shirt and tie, and a pair of gray slacks.   
Suddenly, his mother bustles into the room, wearing a suit. "Well dear, I'm off to run some errands." She gives Knuckles a peck on the cheek, but he doesn't even blink. Lara-Le frowns and walks over to the guy at the piano. "Please keep an eye on your cousin for me." She looks over at him, sadly. "You know, he just hasn't been the same since his father..." Her voice cracks in a sob.   
"Don't cry, Auntie Lara." He pats her hand soothingly. "Now, you better run along." He smiles sweetly. "And don't worry...I'll take extra _special_ care of poor, sick Knuxie-poo."   
"You're such a caring boy, Kragok." She hugs him, and then walks out the door.   
Kragok sits down at the piano and starts lazily playing a tune, humming to himself. "_We're on our cousin." _He sings cheerfully. _"All alone, cousin."_ An evil grin creeps onto his face. _"Let's think of a game to play, now that the grownups have all gone away. You won't be much fun, being blind, deaf, and dumb, but I have none to play with today." _ He leaves the piano and starts for Knuckles as an unseen band takes up the accompaniment.   
_"D'ya know how to play hide'n'seek? To find me, it take you a **WEEK**." _He grabs a rolling chair from the desk, and shoves Knuckles into it. "_But tied to a chair," _Kragok starts winding a rope around him. _"You won't go anywhere."_ His grin widens and he turns to the camera. _"There's alot I can do to a freak."_   
He pushes Knuckles into the bathroom and shoves his face in the toilet. _"How would you feel if I turned on the bath, ducked your head under and started to laugh?" _Kragok gives him several swirlies before yanking him out. _"What would you do if I shut you outside, to stand in the rain and catch cold so you die?"_   
Cackling madly, he spins the chair around, slamming Knuckles into the walls and then the sink. _"I'm the school bully! The classroom cheat! The nastiest play friend you ever could meet!" _He breaks the mirror and stabs pieces of it into Knuckles' fingers. _"I'll stick pins in your fingers and tread on your feet!" _He hops up on the rim of the tub and kicks the chair, sending it and it's hapless occupant out into the hall.   
The music returns to the more 'cheery' intro as Kragok walks out, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. _"We're on our own, cousin." _He pops one in the cationic guardian's mouth. _"All alone, cousin."_ With a click, a flame appears on his claw and lights the cigarette. _"Let's think of a game to play, now that the grown-ups have all gone away." _He starts to twirl Knuckles around in time to the music. Kragok frowns as he looks at his unresponsive companion and sings. _"You won't be very much fun, being blind, deaf, and dumb, but I have none to play with today."_  
He pulls the cigarette out of Knux's mouth and looks at it. Suddenly, a nasty little smirk crosses his lips. _"Maybe a cigarette burn on the arm would change your expression to one of alarm!" _Gleefully, he grinds it into Knuckles' arm, producing a satisfying yelp. Kragok then grabs him by the quills and starts dragging him down the hall. _"I'll drag you around by a lock of you hair!" _He stops at the basement door and kicks it open. _"Or give a **PUSH** at the top of the stairs…"_ Kragok grins happily and 'accidentally' knocks Knuckles down the stairs. He listens as the chair goes crashing down the stairs and finally hits the concrete floor below with a sickening 'THUMP!'

_"I'M THE SCHOOL BULLY! THE CLASSROOM CHEAT!"_ Kragok sings merrily as he practically skips down the stairs. He jumps the last couple of steps and lands right on the back of the over turned chair, pressing Knuckles' face even further into the floor. Perched on his back, Kragok leans right into his ear._ "I'M THE **NASTIEST** PLAY FRIEND YOU EVER COULD MEET! I'LL PUT GLASS IN YOUR DINNER AND SPIKES ON YOUR SEAT!" _He picks him up and flings our hero up against the wall.

The accompaniment slows down, returning once again to the intro music as Kragok strides slowly over to his bruised and battered cousin. He smiles sweetly. _"We're on our own cousin. All alone, cousin."_ He leans right in Knuckles face. _"Let's think of a game to play, now that the grown-ups have all gone away! You won't be very much fun, being blind, deaf, and dumb, but I have no one to play with today…" _Kragok laughs wickedly as he reaches back and pulls the cord to the light, plunging the room into darkness.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Knuckles lashes out, sending popcorn flying and scaring the living hell out of gathered Choatix and Freedom Fighters. He looks around in confusion. "Huh?" 

"Geez, Knux…" Sonic shoots him a nasty look as he brushes the popcorn out of his fur. "If you're going to fall asleep in the middle of a movie, at least be nice enough not to start having nightmares!"

He growls at the hedgehog. "What are we watching anyway?"

"Umm…" Charmy looks at the screen. "I think its _Tommy_."

'Thank god!' Knuckles sighs in relief and things go back to normal.  


**~*~The End~*~**


End file.
